


Small Things that Matter

by zodiaclino



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Baking, Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, Couch Cuddles, Dance Instructor Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Dance Instructor Lee Minho | Lee Know, Domestic Fluff, Ice Skating, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Winter Date, first snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zodiaclino/pseuds/zodiaclino
Summary: "For great things do not done just happen by impulse, but are a succession of small things linked together." - Vincent Van GoghThis is a collection of the various Stray Kids drabbles & short stories I wrote based on prompts I received on my CuriousCat.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. HyunHo - Ice Skating / Winter Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!  
> since I've recently started taking requests, I decided to compile them here my AO3, so they can all neatly rest on one place.
> 
> this first one was requested by the lovely [pyxsihan](https://twitter.com/pyxishan)!  
> prompt: "a super cute short hyunho winter date idk smth like ice skating or so 🤍"
> 
> thank you for the request & I hope you like it~

Minho’s gloved hands were tightly clutching onto the fabric of his boyfriend’s padded coat, the latter being the only thing currently keeping him on his feet.

It had already been much too long since the elder had last stood on ice, his memory about how to effectively keep himself from falling onto his ass any time he tried to move much too hazy to still be of use.

Minho knew he would already be laying flat on the ground if it wasn’t for Hyunjin.

The younger had been dying to take him ice skating, something about it being a tradition to go once winter had rolled around and brought with it that typical christmas mood - something he had desperately wanted to share with the elder.

It could have been romantic.

There were various strings of fairy lights illuminating the night around them, the faint tune of a christmas song was playing over the speakers placed around the rink, and the distinct smell of mulled wine mixed with pine trees enveloped them in its pleasant cloud.

It could have been romantic, would Minho not currently be making a complete fool of himself.

He was clutching onto his boyfriend for dear life, the blond even skating backwards to be able to guide Minho better. How he was able to move with such grace on the slippery surface of the ice, while simultaneously helping the elder stay upright, was a mystery to Minho.

“Careful, honey.”, Hyunjin giggled the next moment, when the shorter seemed to lose his footing yet again, legs wobbling as he tried to steady himself. “You fell for me hard enough once already.” His voice was fond as he laughed at his own joke, Minho’s small hands still tightly gripping onto his outstretched underarms.

“Very funny.”, Minho whined out, careful not to trip over his own feet as he slowly moved along with Hyunjin over the ice. “But yes, I most definitely did. Please keep me upright.”, the elder said, a careful smile gracing his flushed cheeks as he teased his boyfriend right back.

Skating closer to the edge of the rink, Hyunjin softly let his back hit the railing, leaning back onto it as he took hold of Minho’s hands and pulled him closer.

A startled noise left the elder’s throat as he suddenly found himself resting against his boyfriend, unsteady feet placed between the other’s legs while a broad hand settled onto the small of his back to keep him balanced.

Heat rose to Minho’s cheeks as he lifted his head, returning the other’s adoring gaze as their newfound proximity allowed him to feel Hyunjin’s hot breath fan out against his face.

A small smile graced the elder’s lips.

Hyunjin had brought him here for the sole reason of sharing his traditions with him, wanting to include his boyfriend into his life as much as he could, and make him part of it. Minho had never felt as loved as he did with the other by his side.

The urge to press his cold lips to Hyunjin’s plush ones suddenly took over his every thought, ridding him of any bit of fear he had about falling.

Minho wouldn’t mind falling when it meant the blond’s arms were already prepared, waiting to catch him.  _ Safely. _

His smile was soon pressed into his boyfriend’s own, the two of them giggling quietly into their shared kiss as Minho thought to himself that maybe, it was quite romantic, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/zodiaclino) or send me a [cc](http://curiouscat.qa/zodiaclino) if you want to stay anonymous.
> 
> feel free to drop me your own requests, if you have any! ♡


	2. ChanLix - Cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for my dear friend [inlovewithhao](https://twitter.com/inlovewithhao)!  
> prompt: "im a sucker for cuddles so chanlix cuddling plsssss love you 😘😘"
> 
> thank you for your request & I hope you enjoy~

Snow was slowly gliding down outside.

Some of the big, white flakes came to rest right outside their windowsill, the little crystals sparkling prettily as they reflected the low light of the fairy lights Chan had hung up there once December had finally rolled around, while the rest continued its descent down onto the dimly lit streets below.

Their small apartment was filled with the smell of freshly baked christmas treats, the homey scent of warm cookies still wafting through the air. The two of them had decided to spend a slow Sunday afternoon together, cooking up different treats for themselves while occasionally stopping to do silly dances along to the Christmas music Felix had insisted on putting on.

‘ _ Atmosphere matters, Chris!’ _ , Chan could still hear the younger scold him playfully.

Most of their creations were still intact, the various types of cookies sitting prettily in their designated metal tins, practically  _ begging  _ to be eaten up rather sooner than later.

But, knowing very little self-restraint, the two of them had resorted to snacking on half-baked dough and hot treats fresh out of the oven, giving them little to no time to cool down (as would have probably been wise) - the sweet aroma of home-made holiday treats which had filled the kitchen simply having been too tempting to resist taking a bite (or five).

With both their bellies now filled to the brim with the sickeningly sweet mixture Felix had found a recipe for on Pinterest the day prior, the two had shortly decided to settle down on their couch to wind down for the evening.

The elder had just been preparing their sofa, lining the cushions with more pillows and blankets than was strictly necessary, when he noticed his boyfriend had stalled on his way into the living room.

Instead of joining Chan to curl up in his warm embrace already, he had gotten distracted by the snowflakes prettily falling down outside.

His eyes were practically sparkling as he took in the landscape of their neighbourhood, the streets now coated with a thin layer of snow. The younger had always adored the glimmering flecks of white the korean Winter brought with it, seeing as it was something he hadn’t gotten to see at all when he was still living back in Australia.

It fascinated him time and time again - no matter how many Christmas holidays they spent together, Felix would never lose that specific type of childlike joy that came with seeing the first snow of the year fall from the clouds.

And Felix, in turn, fascinated Chris.

He was never able to look away from a view quite as heartwarming. To see the delight slowly take over his lover’s delicate features, chocolate eyes sparkling like they themselves held tiny little snowflakes inside, as his freckled cheeks scrunched up into the most endearing smile Chan had ever seen.

His heart ached just looking at Felix.  _ How did he ever get so lucky? _

“Baby.”, the elder chuckled out, effectively drawing his boyfriend’s attention back to himself. He walked over to the younger, strong arms wrapping around a slim waist almost instinctively once he was close enough to, pulling Felix’s warm body back into his own.

“The view outside is very pretty, hm?”, he mumbled into the blond’s neck, pressing a lingering kiss against the skin there -  _ just because he could. _

“But you’re prettier.”, Chan added, nothing but sincerity colouring his quiet voice. “Come join me on the couch. I’m getting a little impatient to cuddle my boy.”

And he had to say no more as, moments after, the couple found themselves tangled in each other, their bodies growing pleasantly warm under the various layers of blankets Chan had provided, the fabric effectively keeping the winter chill away.

One of the elder’s hands was slowly carding through his lover’s blond locks, blunt fingertips softly scratching at the skin of his scalp, making Felix hum contently in the process.

The boy had gone all but boneless against him the moment they laid down, his lithe body splayed out on top of his own, much broader one - acting as a human blanket of sorts. Chan had made sure to wrap a strong arm around the younger’s slim waist, his hand slipping under the fabric of the blond’s hoodie just to find a home on the all too familiar dip of his warm abdomen. He couldn’t help but caress the skin there, too, his thumb rubbing tender circles into the soft flesh of his boyfriend’s side.

Their legs were tangled as well, the younger’s cold feet pressed against Chan’s heated calf - a byproduct of Felix refusing to put on socks after his shower earlier, deciding to walk around their chilly apartment barefoot instead.

The elder couldn’t keep himself from pressing the occasional tender kiss wherever he was able to reach, plush mouth landing on the freckled skin of the younger’s temple time and time again as he held him close. Sweet nothings were tumbling past his lips, the desire to tell the younger exactly how much he meant to Chan growing too strong to keep to himself.

Felix’s small hands had dug themselves under the thick layers of the brunet’s hoodie and shirt, the cold digits of his fingers settling against the taut skin of his abs in a gentle caress. The younger had always loved the sensation of Chan’s skin against his own, no matter the context - he simply loved to feel  _ close _ .

Slowly but surely, the elder could feel his lover’s breathing even out, small body growing heavier against him as Felix gradually drifted off to sleep.

With his body now tangled closely with that of his lover, sharing warmth under the many layers of blankets Chan had provided; with Felix’s steady breathing fanning out against his neck in soft puffs, and the slow rise and fall of his chest against his own; with the snow slowly gliding down onto the pavement outside and their apartment filled with the smell of freshly baked Christmas treats;

Chan thought, he wouldn’t mind staying like this forever -  _ with his whole world held securely in his embrace. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/zodiaclino) or send me a [cc](http://curiouscat.qa/zodiaclino) if you want to stay anonymous.
> 
> feel free to drop me your own requests, if you have any! ♡


	3. MinLix - Dance Teacher AU / Reminiscing of Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for my lovely fellow writer [hess](https://twitter.com/eternitytrack)!  
> prompt: "care for some minlix???? i always do love some ‘lix is minho’s only weak point’ vibes aka minho is completely whipped for his baby <3333 maybe dancer au? anything is fine !!! just some ideas 🥺🥺🥺"
> 
> thank you so much for the request & I hope you enjoy this short little something~

Being with Felix was as if somebody had tied a pretty pastel ribbon securely around his heart, pulling at the loose ends whenever he would watch his husband go about the most minor things, and making the strings draw tight around the pounding muscle.

As was the case right now, his heart squeezing almost painfully where it was confined inside his ribcage, while he took in the scene playing out in front of him.

He was leaning against the back wall of the little dance studio they had managed to build up together over the years. The hardships of gradually working to realise their shared dream only served to strengthen their intimate bond, making them a terrific team; a couple so supportive and loving which  _ many  _ were envious of.

Minho couldn’t blame them, these people surely had a point, he was very aware that the bond they shared was something incredibly special. It always showed bright as day, just like it did now, with the beyond fond look Minho was sure he was currently sporting he observed his lover from across the room.

They had long ago come to the conclusion that neither of them would pursue a career as a professional dancer, and while the thought had been tempting at one point in time, they knew that they wanted more from dance than to simply practice it themselves.

They wanted nothing more than to pass it on, to enable many more curious souls of younger generations to discover the art of dance, and self expression. Which, eventually, had led them to offer basic dance classes for children. They taught kids of various ages, ranging from groups just old enough to follow instructions, all the way to a whole bunch of rowdy adolescents.

Today, Felix had taken on the task of teaching their youngest group, with Minho standing back to supervise them from the back.

A bright pop-song was playing through the speakers as his husband tried to carefully, and step-by-step explain the (decidedly very simple) choreography to the children. They all looked at Felix like he had hung the start in the sky, and Minho couldn’t blame them one bit;

With his bright smile that never failed to light up a whole room, with the beautiful constellations of freckles scattered along his soft cheeks and his toned arms, with his low giggles to be heard whenever something silly would happen, or with his high-pitched, giddy laugh ringing throughout the room like the sound of bells anytime the kids would get a step down at last.

Minho didn’t know what nation he had saved in his past life to have been blessed with a partner like Felix.

Somebody so gentle, so caring. Somebody who was always determined to make the best of every situation, and to bring immense joy into other people’s lives; to share his passion for dance and make sure that whoever he taught was having the time of their life.

For a long time, the elder had felt undeserving of Felix, like the blond deserved everything he couldn’t offer him and more, with his endless compassion and energy he never hesitated to use helping others.

Felix had also helped  _ him  _ to see the good in himself, though, to really acknowledge all that hidden potential he could use to help people in his very own way. The younger man turned into his inspiration. He drove him to keep going, with his gleeful smile (the one where his nose would scrunch up cutely and his eyes would turn into crescent moons, perfect teeth on full display) and the infinite amount of sweet encouragements whispered into his skin late at night.

It felt the clearest in moments like these; when Minho would sit back and watch his husband work his magic on a bunch of overly energetic kids bouncing along a bright beat, when he would watch those same kids tackle their teacher in a big group hug by the end of the lesson, all the while blabbering endless waterfalls of how  _ incredible  _ they thought he was.

It was then that he knew he had chosen the right person to spend the rest of his life with, to propose to and make  _ his  _ for eternity.

Somebody who would support him throughout every hardship, who would help him jump the obstacles life loved to put in his way, who would spread joy wherever he went, who would often pack tiny tins of cat food for the strays that sometimes came by their studio.

And whenever Minho would get insecure of himself, when he would doubt his own abilities next to Felix’s ever-blinding rays of sunlight, the younger didn’t hesitate to reassure him - with reverent kisses pressed to tear-stained cheeks and the constricting muscles of his throat - of how he would always love him  _ right back _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/zodiaclino) or send me a [cc](http://curiouscat.qa/zodiaclino) if you'd rather stay anonymous!
> 
> if you have a request yourself, feel free to dm me or drop it in my cc. ♡


End file.
